Chapter 41 -Ash’s And Pikachu’s Training Completed
Ash readied himself for the battle as he thought about what move he should tell Pikachu or Echserto to use first, but then it dawned on him that he didn't know what moves Echserto could use. "I’m not sure what attack's Echserto can use though." noted Ash "Your pokédex is able to tell you the attack's the pokémon can use." replied Timothy "Let's see then." said Ash as he pointed the pokédex at him. "This Echserto are able to use the following attack...Protect, Shining Claw, Nature Power and Hidden Power." said The pokédex "Ok now I’m ready." declared Ash "Seviper use Flamethrower!“ shouted Melisa "You use Flamethrower to Zangoose!” shouted Tod "Alright Pikachu you use Thunderbolt and Echserto you use Hidden Power!” shouted Ash Pikachu shot a lightning bolt, before it collided with one of the flamethrowers and exploding. Echserto started to glow as four glowing bubble's appeared in front of him and they flew forward and collided with the other flamethrower and exploded. "No way I can't believe that brat's pokémon was able to block our attack." snarled Melisa "Don't worry Melisa this battle is just getting started. Zangoose use Crush Claw!” shouted Tod and Zangoose dashed toward Echserto with it's right claw glowing. "Echserto you use Shining Claw!” shouted Ash Echserto dashed toward Zangoose with his left claw glowing and then the two of them clashed in a explosion that sent the both of them sliding back. "Zangoose use Focused Blast!” shouted Tod Zangoose started to glow and fired a beam of white energy at Echserto. "Echserto use Nature Power!” shouted Ash Echserto started to create a blue ball of energy in front of his mouth and fired it. It collided with Zangoose's attack and easily overpowered it, before breaking through attack and hitting Zangoose sending it sliding backwards several feet. "That attack wasn't half bad." said Timothy "Chu." agreed Kachu as he jumped up onto Timothy’s shoulder. "Seviper you use Flamethrower!” shouted Melisa as Seviper shot the stream of fire at Pikachu. "Pikachu you use Thunder!” shouted Ash Pikachu fired a large lightning bolt that collided with the stream of fire and easily overpowered the attack. The lightning bolt broke through the attack, before it hit Seviper and sent it sliding back several feet. "This can't be possible...how has this brat's pokémon gotten so powerful." snarled Tod "We're still not done...not by a long shot." snarled Melisa Just then she quickly reached into her pocket, before she quickly took something back out and threw it at Pikachu and Echserto. Two small sphere like figures flashed as they sailed through the air and just as they neared Pikachu and Echserto it exploded in a large cloud of white dust. When the dust cleared they saw Pikachu and Echserto were now squirming trying to get out of a black rope that was now wrapped around them. "Hay that's no fair!” shouted Ash "Kid let me tell you that playing fair isn't in the rule book of Blood Wake." sighed Tod "And Blood Wake rule dictate that we have to crush all who get in our way by any mean's necessary. Sorry kid, but you gotten in out way to many times. Seviper use Iron Tail!” shouted Melisa Seviper slithered up to Pikachu with it's tail glowing and knocked him into the air and when he came back down he hit the ground hard. "Zangoose use Crush Claw!” shouted Tod Zangoose dashed toward Echserto with it's right claw glowing and smashed down on top of Echserto nearly burying him in the ground. "Oh-no! Pikachu use Thunderbolt and Echserto use Nature Power!" yelled Ash "Pika!" shouted Pikachu Pikachu started to crackle with electricity, but for some reason he was not able to fire a lightning bolt. "Serto!" shouted Echserto Echserto started to create a ball of blue energy in front of his mouth, but then the energy ball suddenly vanished. "What happening why can't my pokémon use any of there attack's?” wondered Ash "Those ropes around your pokémon have a special ability to cut the power of the pokémon completely. Now your pokémon are helpless and they can't do anything." laughed Melisa "Now let's show him what happens to those that get in our way." laughed Tod "What are you going to do?” asked Ash "Seviper use Haze!" shouted Melisa and Seviper shot a cloud of black smoke that surrounded Pikachu and Echserto. "Now let's start it...Zangoose go left and use Flamethrower!” shouted Tod "Seviper go right and use Flamethrower!” shouted Melisa The two pokémon each ran to a different side of the black cloud and fired their flamethrower at the black cloud. The stream's of fire started to swirl around the black smoke into a flaming tornado. "Pika...Pi!" yelled Pikachu in a weak voice. "Ser!" yelled Echserto in a weak voice. "Pikachu, Echserto! What did you do to them." yelled Ash "It's simple science...the fire is using up all the oxygen in the vortex." laughed Tod "So in about a minute your pokémon will pay for your ignorance." laughed Melisa "No Pikachu, Echserto!” yelled Ash as he fell to his knee's. "Now that's not a bad move...so Ash how are you going to get out of this one?" asked Timothy as he walked up beside Ash. "There's nothing I can do...Pikachu and Echserto are going to pay and there's nothing I can do." cried Ash "Hay Ash." said Timothy as he walked up to Ash and laid his hand on his shoulder. Ash looked up at Timothy, but all he saw was his fist flying toward him which then hit him in the jaw. He was sent rolling back several feet before he stopped and yelled out in pain as he clenching his jaw. "What was that for?" asked Ash holding his jaw. "Didn't you tell me that you wanted to get stronger to protect your pokémon when they couldn't defend themselves?" asked Timothy as he held his fist at him. "Yea basically." nodded Ash "You've trained some to become stronger so what's stopping you from protecting them?" asked Timothy pointing at the large flaming vortex. "Well...." thought Ash "I'm the one who trained you and I told you that if you started to doubt your ability's I was going to smack you a good one now didn't I." smiled Timothy "Yea you did." nodded Ash rubbing his jaw. "This battle is one of those where you can jump into and help defend your pokémon since they can't defend themselves. Now get up and show me some of your power. Show me your reason." ordered Timothy as he crossed his arms. "Your right. I vowed to protect my pokémon." nodded Ash as he stood back up looking at the flaming vortex. "And now?” asked Timothy "And starting right here, right now I’m going protect them with my life!" yelled Ash All of a sudden Ash started to glow and a white energy flared around him like a blazing fire. "Now that's more like it." nodded Timothy "Pika...Pika...Pi." cheered Kachu All of Timothy's pokémon walked up behind him as they began to cheer Ash on. "What's going on now?” wondered Tod Ash raised up his hands and the flaming vortex that surrounded Pikachu and Echserto suddenly dispersed. "What just happened...how did they stop the flaming vortex!” yelled Melisa Pikachu and Echserto started to glow white a white energy around them and they floated up as the rope's around them disappeared. "Pi?" wondered Pikachu looking back at Ash. "Serto?” wondered Echserto looking at Ash "Alright Ash now finish this." urged Timothy "Pikachu, Echserto what do you say we do just that and finish this battle?” asked Ash "Chu." nodded Pikachu as he landed on the ground. "Echs." nodded Echserto as it landed on the ground. "Do you really think we're going to just let you win...not likely. Seviper use Hyper Beam!" shouted Melisa "Zangoose you use Hyper Beam to!” shouted Tod Zangoose and Seviper started to create a ball of white energy and they both fired them. Both of the energy beams stated to swirl around each other and then combined into a much larger beam "Pikachu use Thunder...Echserto use Nature Power!” shouted Ash as the white energy continued to blaze around him. Pikachu fired a large lightning bolt and Echserto fired a stream of blue energy. The two attack's combined and clashed with the other attack, before breaking through it and hitting Zangoose and Seviper in a powerful explosion The explosion created a large cloud of dust and when it finally dispersed they saw that Zangoose and Seviper had both been knocked out. "And that's all she wrote." clapped Timothy "Chu...Pika." nodded Kachu "I can't believe we lost." said Tod as he held out a pokéball and Zangoose disappeared into it. "I don't know how you did what you did, but don't think this is over. And Timothy the next time we meet you won't know what hit you...And only if the wind whispers to you shale you surely meet your end.” snarled Melisa as she returned Seviper to its pokéball. “Melisa, Paul, Paula let's get out of here." urged Tod Ash looked at Timothy as he looked back at Melisa with a look of surprise on his face, before she turned around and ran off behind Tod, Paula and Paul. “Well what do you know...i wasn't expecting that.” smiled Timothy “Pika...Pi.” agreed Kachu "We did it!" exclaimed Ash jumping up and down. The white energy around Ash suddenly disappeared and he fell to his knee's breathing heavy. "Pika...Pi?" asked Pikachu as he ran up to Ash. "Don't worry Pikachu I’m ok...just a little out of breath. What about you and Echserto are you two ok?" asked Ash "Chu." nodded Pikachu "Serto." nodded Echserto "So Ash how does it feel to know that you have the power to help your pokémon?" asked Timothy looking down at Ash. "Well a little breath taking to say the least, but I feel great. To be honest I never thought possessing power's like these would ever be possible." replied Ash as he sat down on the ground. "I bet." chuckled Timothy "Hay Echserto thanks’ for battling along side us. We couldn't have done it without you." smiled Ash "Serto." nodded Echserto and then he turned around and started walking toward the forest. "Chu...Pika...Chu." motioned Pikachu looking at Ash, then pointing at Echserto walking away. "Alright! Hay Echserto I was wondering if you would like to join our little team?" asked Ash "Ser." said Echserto looking at Ash with a surprised look on his face. "Pika...Pi...Chu." nodded Pikachu to Echserto. "Serto...Ser." nodded Echserto "Then welcome to the team Echserto." smiled Ash as he held out his hand. "Ser." smiled Echserto as he grabbed Ash hand and started shaking it. "Pika...Pika." smiled Pikachu "Now Ash and Pikachu I’m going to say that this phase of your training is completed. Now all you two need to do is learn to use you power's more smoothly." noted Timothy "Chu...Pika...Pikachu." agreed Kachu "Alright we will." nodded Ash as he got to his feet. “Chu...Pikachu." nodded Pikachu "Now that we're done what do you say we grab something to eat. It's a little after four so once where done eating we still might be able to make it to Cibola before night fall." stated Timothy "Sound's good." agreed Ash "Pika." agreed Pikachu "Alright then let's go eat." urged Timothy as he gathered up all his pokémon an they teleported alongside Ash. To Be Continued........................ Category:Season 1 Content